Fiesta, cuite et gueule de bois
by sagittarius-no-sandra
Summary: Les chevalier d'or décident de fêter les uns ans de la victoire d'Athéna, mais c'est sans compter leur penchant pour l'alcool et les conséquences qui en découlent
1. Fiesta et cuite

Cela faisait un an  que la guerre contre Hadès était finie. Cet évènement marqués par la victoire d'Athéna suivi de peu par la résurrection de chevaliers. Les bronzes et Saori étaient retournés au Japon tandis que les treize chevaliers d'or (douze + Kanon) et le Grand Pope Shion étaient restés en Grèce pour veiller sur le Sanctuaire… Enfin théoriquement. Chacun aspirait à profiter de cette nouvelle vie. Aussi, un seul chevalier à tour de rôle surveillait le lieu sacré deux-trois jours par mois tandis que les autres s'offraient à des activités bien plus intéressantes : farniente et baignade sur les plages de Grèce, sortie entre pote au bar, resto, boite de nuit… Mais au bout d'un an, ayant fait le tour de ces occupations, les chevaliers s'ennuyaient.

Shion proposa de trouver des apprentis pour les former, proposition qui fut suivit d'une lancée de tomate de la part de chevaliers qui s'exigeaient encore trop jeune pour céder leur armure.

C'est donc à partir de ce constat qu'Angelo (ancien DeathMask) lança l'idée de fêter les un an de la victoire d'Athéna, sans la présence de la Déesse en question et de ses cinq boulets de chevaliers de bronze de pacotille. Et oui, l'ex-DM était certes un chevalier loyal maintenant, il n'en restait pas moins un homme cynique et hautain qui vantait tous ses faits et gestes. Ce qui avait le don de faire craquer un certain poisson. Mais Angelo restait un mec sympa, toujours dispo et doté d'un incroyable talent quand il s'agissait de former des couples. Avec Aphrodite, ils étaient les entremetteurs du Sanctuaire. Ils en avaient assez de tous ces coincés du fion qui n'osaient pas s'avouer leur amour alors ils ont tout fait pour qu'ils puissent trouver leur bonheur.

Autant ce fut relativement facile en ce qui concerne Marine et Aiolia, Shion et Dohko, Saga et Aiolos, Aldé et Scylia (la fille sui lui donne la fleur dans la saga Hadès). Autant ce fut une vraie prise de tête avec Milo et Camus (le Verseau était trop froid, distant… Que nenni, trop idiot que disait Angelo), Mü et Shaka (les deux coincés timides, amateurs de méditation et de thé, tu parles d'un défi que disait Aphro), Kanon et Sorente (La sirène était en permanence avec Julian et Kanon était persuadé qu'il sortait avec ce dernier). Le plus surprenant fut Shura et Shina. Aphro avait remarqué que Shura dévorait des yeux la belle italienne et du coup, Angelo était allé la voir pour une discussion entre concitoyen italien. Shina avouait qu'elle aimait le caractère loyal et droit de Shura ainsi que ses petite attentions.

Bref, une fois tous ces petits (stupide ?) chevaliers casés, il ne restait plus que les deux entremetteurs. C'est pourquoi ils se sont mis ensembles, s'étant énormément rapprochés au cour de cette mission personnelle.

Pour en revenir à notre soirée, Angelo avait viré la Déesse en personne, les boulets de bronze, les trois femmes (Marine, Shina et Scylia) et le collant marina (qui ne quittait plus Kanon mais qui avait accepté d'aller rendre visite à Julian). Ce serait une soirée entre MEC. Certains avaient râlé de ne pas être avec leur moitié mais tout le monde était relativement content de cette initiative.

Quatre heure du matin, l'alcool coulait à flot. Shion fut le seul à se contenter de jus d'orange, prétextant qu'il fallait qu'au moins un d'entre eux reste sobre au cas où (c'est surtout qu'il se rappelait comment s'était passé sa dernière cuite !!). Une musique rock horrible résonnait entre les murs du treizième temple, le buffet froid était quasiment vide (la moitié ayant été englouti par Aldé à lui seul), un certain nombre de bouteille vide gisaient un peu partout et tous les chevaliers d'or sauf Shion étaient bourrés. J'ai bien dit TOUS. Et leur comportement était… était… Je vous propose un petit retour en arrière :

            Vingt heure : Tous le monde arrive en forme, bien habillé et impatients

            Vingt-deux heure : Fin de l'apéro, si certains sont restés corrects, ce n'est pas le cas des autres qui ressentaient déjà les vestiges de l'alcool.

            Vingt-trois heure : Ca va mieux après avoir mangé mais il est maintenant l'heure du champagne et du reste.

Si certains comme Aldébaran, Kanon, Angelo, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura et Aphrodite se plaisaient à boire et à profiter de cette soirée, il fut beaucoup d'effort pour entraîner les autres.

Saga, le plus raisonnable des gémeaux, ne voulait pas que fête soit synonyme de cuite. Kanon s'empressa de le charrier en disant que c'était lui le plus fort des deux car il était supérieur dans ce domaine. Saga, qui voyait son honneur en jeu protesta et le défia de lui prouver le contraire. Aiolos présenta alors à Saga un plateau plein de verre de vodka, whisky, ouzo… et Aphro mit le même plateau devant Kanon. Les deux frères s'affrontèrent dans un ultime défi et Saga l'emporta. Il brandissait son dixième verre vide, manifestait sa victoire en dansant le twist, en pointant son doigt tremblant vers Kanon en disant qu'il était le meilleur et en chantant (gueulant ?) « _I am the champion_ ». Kanon, en bon joueur, chanta et dansa avec lui, content en son fort intérieur que son stratagème ait marché :

« Kanon : A moi de te lancer un défi maintenant. Je parie que t'es pas foutu d'escalader une colonne plus vite que moi.

Saga : Pari tenu. »

Et les deux jumeaux se mirent à escalader un colonne comme des tarés, transpirant, suant car ils ne devaient pas s'aider de leur cosmos (fort déconseillé quand cerveau embué par la boisson). Une fois au sol, Angelo leur apporta une serviette pour qu'ils puissent s'essuyer le visage.

Angelo avait probablement un taux d'alcoolémie sévèrement élevé pour agir de la sorte. Il faisait le timide, détournait les yeux dès qu'il voyait une scène osée (un bisou), s'excusait, se rabaissait sans cesse et était aux petits soins avec tous les autres. Les autres se foutaient de lui et lui demandaient où était passé son caractère impudent et brutal. Il se soumettait à tout et avait même accepté de porter un tablier rose avec écrit dessus au marqueur indélébile « _Moi, Angelo du Cancer, à votre service_ » et dans le dos il y avait écrit « _Trop bon, trop con_ ».

Aiolia en avait déjà marre, il voulait revoir Marine. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas encore bu, déterminé à tenir à le promesse faite à cette dernière de ne pas rentrer soul. Elle lui passerai un sacré savon s'il ne la tenait pas et tout le monde sait que  ce que le lion a le plus peur, c'est bien de sa lionne. Mais c'est sans compter sur Aiolos qui n'était pas de cet avis. Ce n'était une femme qui empêcherait son petit frère de s'amuser. En fait, le sagittaire s'était promis de faire boire tout le monde même les plus têtus style son frère, son chéri Saga… Pour son petit frère adoré, il avait manigancé un plan. Le lion était adossé à une colonne et semblait ailleurs. Il demanda l'aide de ses collègues Saga, Kanon, Aphro et Milo, qui, d'un geste rapide, lui immobilisèrent les membres à la colonne. Aiolos se présenta alors devant Aiolia, un sourire de vainqueur et deux bouteilles plaines dans ses mains. Aiolia détourna la tête, ne voulant pas céder. Plan B. Aiolos posa les bouteilles et eut cette fois un sourire machiavélique :

« Aiolos : Alors chaton. Tu ne veux pas t'amuser ?

Aiolia : C'est pas ça mais j'ai fait une promesse à Marine et je ne céderai pas.

Aiolos : Rooooh, ces femmes ! Je vais t'y pousser quitte à torturer.

Aiolia : Essaye toujours. »

Aiolia s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Toujours immobilisé, Aiolos se jeta sur lui et se mit à le chatouiller. Aiolia ne résista pas longtemps et se mit à rire aux éclats, tentant de se dégager, en vain. Les doigts d'Aiolos parcouraient son ventre, ses flancs et ses aisselles avec agilité et sans aucune pitié, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il connaissait si bien, l'ayant maintes fois chatouillé quand il était encore enfant. Aiolia pleurait de rire et supplia son frère d'arrêter. Ce dernier obtempéra. Il ramassa les bouteilles et en approcha une de la bouche de son frère qui la prit et la but. Puis il déploya un peu de son cosmos pour se libérer et s'approcha de son grand frère qui semblait à présent effrayé face au regard meurtrier du lion. D'un geste, Aiolia s'empara de l'autre bouteille que tenait Aiolos et but directement au goulot. Les autres l'applaudirent et chantèrent « _Il est des nôtres_ ». Le sagittaire fut soulagé mais bien vite, son frère pointa son doigt vers lui :

« Aiolia : Toi, crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. C'est l'heure de la vengeance. »

Et à Aiolia de sauter de sauter sur Aiolos et de lui faire subir d'horribles chatouilles qui le firent hurler de rire, encouragé par les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Saga défia Kanon :

« Saga : je te parie que je peux me retenir de rire et de bouger pendant qu'on me chatouille.

Kanon : Pari tenu »

C'est ainsi que Milo et Aphro prirent un malin plaisir à chatouiller les deux jumeaux qui ne mirent pas longtemps à perdre leur pari.

Mü n'aimait pas l'alcool. C'est pourquoi Aiolos (qui avait réussi à échapper à son enragé de frère, ce dernier étant en train de se venger de Shura d'avoir tué son frère autrefois) lui servi un verre du punch finement dosé de manière à ce que Mü ne fasse pas la différence et croit que c'est du jus d'orange. Quand il commença à sentir les effets de l'alcool, il se sentit mal et s'accrocha à Shaka qui le repoussa brutalement. Ce dernier avait les joues rosies et les paupières mi-closes… Lui aussi s'était fait prendre à la supercherie d'Aiolos :

« Shaka : Dégage, tu pue l'alcool et t'es lourd.

Mü : Shaka… Tu as bu toi aussi ?

Shaka : Suis pas ivre. Suis pas comme toi moi, je sais faire la différence. T'es trop nul. Au lit aussi, c'est toujours moi qui fait tout. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers le couple, plus intéressés par les détails de leurs ébats que par la dispute en elle-même et le comportement étrange de Shaka. L'alcool semblait jouer sur son humeur. Lui d'habitude si calme et si doux avec le bélier. Le couple modèle du sanctuaire, qui savait se montrer très discret dès qu'il s'agissait de leur relation plus intime (tout le contraire du poisson et du cancer).

« Mü : Je croyais que tu aimais gouverner ?

Shaka : Ouais mais pas ça. Tu te laisse faire, t'as même pas l'initiative de me branler. T'es nul, un déchet. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi, sérieux. Tu me dégoûtes, dégage. »

Et sur ce, Shaka donna une gifle à Mü qui vacilla. Shion décida d'intervenir. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher et d'humilier ainsi son précieux disciple. Il rattrapa Mü qui tombait et lança un regard noir à Shaka. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard et se lancèrent des éclairs.

Shaka regarda son amant, qui s'accrochait au Pope, avec colère :

« Shaka : Regarde toi, juste une petite dispute et tu cours dans les bras d'un autre. Espèce de catin, petite &£ (censurée par la CSA)…

Shion (le coupant) : Shaka, ça suffit, surveille ton lang… »

Shion ne put finir sa phrase car il senti un poids par derrière. C'était Dohko qui s'accrochait à lui et qui avait enfouit sa tête dans sa tunique :

« Dohko (pleurant) : Ouin, Shion, tu me trompe avec Mü. Tu m'aimes plus. »

Dohko fondit en larme, se servant de la tunique de Shion comme d'un mouchoir. Ce dernier pâlit, il venait de se souvenir. A la victoire de la dernière guerre sainte, la Balance et lui était les derniers survivants et ils avaient décidé de boire en leur honneur à tous et pour la gloire d'Athéna. Shion était… Il s'en souvenait, il était… bref, toujours est-il que Dohko avait l'alcool triste et il avait passé la nuit à pleurer pour n'importe quoi. Il n'avait eu aucun souvenir et tant mieux, il aurait eu trop honte, lui le sage chevalier de la balance, se comporter comme un vrai gosse.

Shion fut tiré de ses souvenirs par un Shaka enragé et violent :

« Shaka : Regarde moi cette tarlouse. Et ça se dit chevalier d'or »

Puis Shaka se mit à frpper comme un hystérique sur les colonne du treizième temple, jusqu'en s'en faire saigner les mains. Angelo accourut aussitôt pour les lui bander :

« Shaka : Serieux, Angelo, t'es minable avec ton tablier ridicule. Tu vaux pas mieux qu'un garde, quand je pense que t'étais l'assassin numéro un du sanctuaire. Regarde toi aujourd'hui espèce de lopette. T'es min… »

Shaka ne put finir sa phrase car il fut assommé par un Aphrodite pas content du tout qu'on se moque de son cancer. Mü quitta les bras de Shion pour précipiter, inquiet, vers son Shaka encore sonné. Aphro le saisit au vol et l'embrassa, lui roula une pelle du tonnerre :

« Aphro : Je défi d'embrasser tous les beaux chevaliers ici présent. »

Il continua sa course en embrassant Angelo qui était occupé à mettre de la glace sur la tête de Shaka suite au coup d'Aphro et Shaka lui-même qui se réveilla sous le choc mais qui n'eut le temps de rien faire car le poisson était déjà parti chercher d'autres victimes.

Alors qu'il commençait à se relever, Mü l'embrassa fougueusement :

« Mü : Tu veux que je prenne des initiatives, tu vas être servi. »

Et Mü se remit à l'embrasser. Shaka, tout content, répondit à son baiser avec force et brutalité et fit passer Mü sous lui. L'attention de tout le monde fut porté sur eux, Shaka commença à déchirer la tunique de Mû : Angelo rougit et se cacha les yeux ; Aphro, Milo, Aiolos les encourageaient ; Aiolia était occupé à se venger sur une colonne qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine poire ; Les jumeaux pariaient sur lequel des deux dominerai ; Aldé et Shura voyait là la chance inespérée de voir en direct un relation entre hommes ; Camus restait imperturbable ; Dohko reniflait encore dans les bras de Shion en regardant d'un œil et Shion réclama un peu de tenue, m'enfin.

Le couple se releva et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, fatigués par tout ceci. Angelo leur apporta un tisane sur un plateau mais Shaka lui renvoya le liquide brûlant à la figure :

« Shaka : Dégage, on en veut pas de ta £# (censuré par CSA). C'est bouillant, Mü et moi on aurait pu se brûler. »

Shura s'éclipsa quelques instants et se ramena avec un certains nombres de roses qu'il avait piqué au jardin d'Aphrodite. Il en offrit une à chaque chevalier ayants les cheveux longs. Effectivement, son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool lui donnait des troubles de la vision et des raisonnements idiots. En outre, à l'heure actuelle, pour lui toute personne ayant les cheveux longs était une femme et ceux aux cheveux courts étaient des hommes. Aphro profita du cadeau pour l'embrasser (il a pas fait gaffe que les roses venait de son jardin, sinon y aurai déjà plus de capricorne), Camus la prit mais la reposa aussi sec, Milo tiqua en voyant Camus prendre la rose mais accepta la sienne avec un grand sourire, Shaka lui renvoya à la figure en même temps que celle de Mü :

« Shaka : Garde toi tes roses. De quel droit t'offres des fleurs à mon mec. En plus ça a des épines. Tu voulais qu'on se pique, hein ? »

En donnant le rose à chacun des jumeaux, il crut souffrir de diplopie et en donnant la dernière à Shion, Dohko qui s'était calmé se remit à pleurer :

« Shion : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dohko : J'ai as eu de roses. Ouin. »

Shion soupira et donna sa fleur à Dohko, ce qui calma la balance. On aurait dit un enfant qui faisait un caprice et qui était calmé par ce qu'il désirait.

Camus était le dernier, avec Shion, à être encore sobre. Il ne cessait de faire remuer le verre de vodka que Milo lui avait donné mais ne l'avait pas encore porté à ses lèvres :

« Milo : Alleeeeeeez ! Goutte au moins.

Camus : Milo, je n'ai as l'intention de finir comme vous tous. Et ce n'est pas la peine de tenter le coup du punch, je sais faire la différence. Quand aux chatouilles, tu sais très bien que je n'y suis pas sensible.

Milo : Rooooooh, t'es pas drôle. Et le coup de la menace ?

Camus : La menace ?

Milo (tout haut) : Vous voulez connaître le fantasme de Mr iceberg.

Tous (sauf Shion) : OUAIS

Camus : Milo, tais-toi.

Milo : Bois et je dirai rien

Camus : Je déteste le chantage et tu le sais très bien. Si tu continues je te quitte.

Milo : Ce coup marche plus avec moi. Tu avais dit ça la fois dernière et tu t'es ramené au bout de deux jours de rupture en pleurant que tu m'aimais trop pour me quitter.

Camus : Je t'interdis de raconter ça.

Milo : Vais me géner. Alors Camus aime… »

Milo ne put finir sa phrase car il fut brutalement retourné. Camus lui montrait qu'il était en train de boire le verre qu'il lui avait donné. Une fois qu'il fut vide, il le lui tendit pour qu'il puisse le remplir. Milo sourit à pleine dent et resservi généreusement son chéri. Au bout de plusieurs verres, Camus dit tout  haut :

« Camus : Je sais que c'est pas normal mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime ça.

Aphro : Quoi ?

Camus : J'adore mimer une scène de viol quand je fais l'amour. Je demande à Milo de m'attacher et de me bander les yeux. J'ai aussi des tendances sado-maso. Ma mère se faisait battre par mon père. Ca l'a tué un jour, sous mes yeux, j'avais trois ans. Mon père buvait et il était violent. C'est pour ça que je bois pas, c'est peut-être héréditaire. Et j'ai peur d'être violent et de te faire du mal Milo. »

L'ensemble du groupe se mit alors à pleurer et chacun apportèrent leur soutien à leur manière. Angelo se précipita avec un boite de mouchoir et Aphro les embrassa tous les deux. Et Shion soupira encore, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le froid et distant chevalier du Verseau, qui voulait taire tout ce qui concernait son passé et qui avait cédé eu chantage de Milo pour ne pas qu'il dévoile son secret. Finalement, il avait tout déballé de lui-même. Et il ne cessait pas son monologue, lui qui n'arrivait à faire des phrases que de cinq-six mots maximum.

« Dohko (toujours en pleurs contre Shion) : Shion, c'est triste. Ouin.

Milo : Mon Camus, et si maintenant tu nous racontait quelque chose de plus gai histoire de remonter le moral des troupes. »

Le verseau réfléchi un instant puis éclata de rire :

« Camus : Vous voulez connaître les détails de l'entraînement de Hyoga. Au début, le pauvre gosse était effrayé par moi, il faisait pipi au lit, voulait sa maman… »

Et les autres le suivirent dans son fou rire, sauf Shion qui soupira pour la énième fois. Camus semblait avoir un alcool bipolaire, tantôt triste, tantôt joyeux. Il leva les yeux au plafond :

« Shion : Ô Athéna, faite que cette soirée ne sorte jamais de ces quatre murs et faîtes en sorte qu'un maximum de chevaliers ait un amnésie post-cuite. »

Nous y voilà, quatre heure du matin, treize chevaliers torchés et un Pope qui n'en pouvait plus. Il était vraiment temps que tout ce monde rentre chez soi mais comment les convaincre, ils semblaient tous tellement s'amuser et pas prêt à s'arrêter. Mais là franchement, ça devenait grave :

            -Mü et Shaka dansaient sensuellement bien collés l'un à l'autre. Shaka ne cessait de donner des tapes bien résonnantes sur les fesses du bélier et lui mordre sauvagement l'oreille tellement qu'elle en devenait rouge. Mü, quand a lui avait passé ses mains sous le sari de Shaka et lui dévorait le cou, laissant un nombre incalculable de suçon.

            -Shura et Aphro dansaient comme une sorte de tango. Shura prenait vraiment Aphro pour une femme, encore plus que ce dernier avait enroulé un bout de rideau autour de sa taille en guise de jupe.

            -Milo et Camus discutait dans un coin. En fait Camus n'en finissait jamais de son monologue, relatant tout son passé. Le couple passait sans cesse de la crise de larme au fou rire hystérique.

            -Angelo avait commencé à nettoyer la salle.

            -Aldé et son Dohko se tenaient par les épaules et chantaient à tue-tête « _Athéna je t'ai vue la culotte, la culotte, la culotte_ »

            -Aiolos et Kanon dansaient aussi sensuellement et par moment, Aiolos posait un baiser sur les lèvres de Kanon. Shion était persuadé que le sagittaire confondait les deux gémeaux.

            -L'aîné des jumeaux, lui, était planqué sous une table, une assiette en carton dans la main gauche en guise de bouclier et une fourchette en plastique dans la main droite en guise d'arme. Il tentait de se protéger d'un lion enragé qui voulait se venger d'avoir fait exécuter son frère.

« Saga : Aiolia, par pitié, qui puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Aiolia : Fais nous un strip. »

Aiolia avait laché ça comme ça mais sa proposition fut suivit d'applaudissements et d'encouragement des autres. Ayant trop peur des crocs du lion d'or enragé, Saga commença un magnifique striptease à en faire baver tous les chevaliers présents, même les hétéro et même Shion qui devait reconnaître que le gémeau était magnifique. Angelo ramassait les vêtements au fur et à mesure et les pliait soigneusement. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que son boxer :

« Tous (sauf Shion et Angelo) : A poil, à poil, à poil. »

Et en un rapide geste, Saga se débarrassa de la dernière barrière de vêtement, se montrant à ses collègues dans son plus bel appareil : Shion se mit la main sur le visage d'un air las ; Angelo se cacha les yeux ; Aphro, Milo, Aldé et Shura applaudissaient ; Kanon félicita son frère d'une accolade ; Aiolia abandonna toute esprit de vengeance ; Aiolos se vantait en rappelant à tout le monde que c'était son mec ; Camus eut un flash back :

« Camus : Cela me rappelle ce film cochon que j'ai vu quand j'étais apprenti et qui appartenait à mon maître. J'étais choqué mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder. »

Shaka s'approchait dangereusement de Saga mais il était retenu par un Mü qui lui suppliait de faire la même chose. Il prit alors les vêtements bien pliés du gémeau et les lui balança :

« Shaka : T'as aucune pudeur, aucun honneur. Chevalier de pacotille, pervers. »

Dohko courut dans les bras de Shion qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert, commençant à avoir l'habitude :

« Dohko : Shiooooon, il a montré son zizi. Ouin. »

Soudain, Aldébaran cessa toute activités. Il trembla et mit la main sur son ventre. Shion ne voyait pas ce geste comme un bon signe et il eut raison, car la seconde d'après, Aldé rendit tout le contenu de son estomac, qui se propulsa tel un raz de marrais et alla asperger tous les chevaliers. Il se passa une longue minute pendant laquelle personne ne bougea et où Aldé voulut se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement il avait honte (il aurait du mal).

Puis ce fut la réalisation : Aiolia voulut se venger de cet affront en essayant de se faire vomir sur Aldé, Dohko redoubla ses sanglots dans la tunique de Shion qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à une vieux chiffon :

« Dohko : Ouin, Shion, il m'a vomi dessus. »

Angelo s'empressa de ramener des serveiettes et de l'eau pour tout le monde mais Aphro le saisit au vol :

« Aphro : mon chou, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi à mon temple, me faire couler un bain pour que je puisse me laver. »

C'est ainsi que le couple s'en alla. Saga défia Kanon qu'il était capable de se laver plus vite que lui. Et pari tenu, les jumeaux foncèrent comme de gros malades vers le temple des gémeaux, suivi de près par Aiolos qui ne voulait pas manquer le spectacle de son chéri sous la douche.

Shaka était dans une rage folle et cria après le pauvre taureau :

« Shaka : Regarde ce que t'a fait gros lard. T'es dégueu. Tu devrais t'excuser à genou. Gros porc…

Mü (le coupant) : Chériiiiii, et si on allait se laver tous les deux chez toi et faire d'autres choses au rythme des bulles de ton jacuzzi. »

Shaka fut tout content de cette proposition et le couple disparut à son tour. Camus eut un nouveau flash back et il demanda à Milo de venir chez lui pour se laver et pour finir de lui raconter son passé. Ce que le scorpion accepta, bien qu'il commençait à être fatigué du discours interminable du verseau d'habitude pas bavard.

Restait Aiolia et Shura qui décidèrent de ramener le taureau jusqu'à chez lui, ce dernier étant trop confus pour le faire de lui-même. Ils espéraient par là gagner du temps pour décuver un peu avant d'aller retrouver leur femme respective.

Shion soupira mais cette fois-ci de soulagement. Il prit la main de Dohko et s'en alla se laver lui aussi.

Dans un coin de la salle maintenant déserte, deux ombres disparaissaient à leur tour.

Voilà, il y aura une deuxième partie avec le retour des chevaliers chez eux le réveil franchement difficile pour la plupart… Et vous saurez enfin quel est le comportement de Shion bourré et dont il a tant honte. En attendant laissez moi des coms sur cette partie. N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques.


	2. Au dodo tout le monde

Au treizième temple

Shion et Dohko étaient aux thermes. Shion commença à se déshabiller mais vit que Dohko ne bougeait pas :

« Shion : Dohko, si tu veux te laver, faudrait que tu te déshabilles. Allez.

Dohko (pleurant) : mais je sais pas le faire. »

Shion prit alors en charge de déshabiller Dohko et de l'amener dans l'eau. Il lui mit du shampoing dans la main :

« Shion : Allez, lave toi les cheveux (imite le geste)

Dohko (pleurant encore) : mais je sais pas le faire. »

Shion commençai à perdre patience. Il lui tardait de retrouver son lit et son Dohko dans son état normal. C'est pourquoi il le lava entièrement et quand il entreprit de se laver lui-même :

« Dohko : Shion, j'ai faim, je veux déjeuner. »

Shion cessa alors toute activité. Il mit un peignoir à lui et à Dohko et l'emmena à la cuisine. Il lui mit sous le nez du pain et de la confiture et lui dit de manger le temps qu'il se lave. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard (c'est long je sais mais il faut bien la laver cette imposante chevelure), il retourna à la cuisine et vit Dohko qui pleurait et qui était encore occupé à tartiner son pain :

« Shion : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dohko (pleurant encore) : La confiture, elle rentre pas dans tous les trous. »

Shion inspira un grand coup. Calme, il n'est pas dans son état normal…Mais il paie rien pour attendre. Il prit la main de Dohko et l'emmena dans la chambre, l'allongea et le borda comme un enfant. Alors qu'il posait enfin sa tête sur l'oreiller :

« Dohko : Shion, un bisou. »

Shion sourit, attendri par la vision de Dohko lui tendant les bras pour avoir son petit bisou. En temps normal, la balance était très entreprenante et exigeait toujours son câlin avant de s'endormir, souvent aussi le matin et lui arrivait même de la réveiller au milieu de la nuit, prit d'une pulsion soudaine. Tout cela même si Shion n'en avait pas envie. C'est que c'était fatiguant le travail de Grand Pope. Mais ça la balance ne le comprenait pas. Alors il cédait toujours, ne voulant pas le blesser. Mais ce soir, il se contenta juste de poser un chaste baiser sur son front et de le prendre dans ses bras pour dormir, juste dormir à coté de celui qu'il aime. Il reconnaissait que le sexe, c'est important mais il n'y avait pas que ça dans la vie. Finalement, la cuite de la balance avait du bon.

Au temple des Poissons

Aphro était en train de se prélasser dans un bon bain depuis au moins trente minutes, un verre de champagne dans une main, de la musique douce et un gentil et beau serveur à sa disposition, j'ai nommé Angelo. Le cancer obéissait à tous ses désirs. Il avait même accepté de quitter tous ses vêtements et de ne porter que le tablier rose avec ses inscriptions.

Le Cancer avait du oublier en cet instant qui il était vraiment. En temps normal, il détestait qu'on se serve de lui, il détestait le rose, il détestait la musique douce, il détestait se promener nu… Bref, il était tout le contraire de maintenant, ce qui peinait Aphro qui aimait toutes ces choses mais qui faisait des efforts pour lui.

Le poisson sortit du bain et Angelo lui passa un peignoir :

« Aphro : Prend ta douche, t'a cinq minute. Je t'attends dans la chambre. »

Et Angelo s'exécuta. Quand il sortit, il arriva propre dans la chambre où un magnifique spectacle l'attendait. Aphrodite était étendu nu sur le lit et semblai inviter le cancer à venir le rejoindre. Ce dernier hésita, intimidé par la nudité, certes parfaite, du poisson :

« Aphro : Angie, avant que tu ne redevienne normal, je t'en prie, fais moi l'amour avec toute la douceur et le romantisme dont tu peux faire preuve. »

Angelo ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le poisson en disant « avant que tu ne redeviennes normal » mais peu lui importait pour le moment. En cette soirée, Aphrodite des poissons savoura l'unique tendresse dont pourrai faire preuve le cancer. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les étreintes brutales et rapides de d'habitude, mais ça faisait du bien de la douceur et de prendre son temps. Finalement, cette cuite avait du bon.

Au temple du Verseau

« Camus : J'ai mis un an avant de pouvoir briser le mur de glace. Combien de fois je me suis fait saigner la main mais je ne pleurais jamais. Mon maître était si froid que j'avais peur qu'il me gronde. Mais je t'avoue que je me retenais. Non mais c'est vrai, ça fait mal de taper de toutes ses forces dans un mur de glace alors que t'est un gosse de sept ans… Hé Milo, tu m'écoutes ?

Milo (se réveille soudainement) : ZZZZ… Hein Camus ! Tu disais ?

Camus : Je te parlais de mon maître. Il était froid comme de la glace… (Continue sans s'arrêter)

Milo (marmonnant) : Et toi, tu t'es vu ?

Camus : Je crois que les seuls mots que j'ai entendus de lui sont bonjour, bonsoir, à table et parfois un c'est bien. Tu parles d'un discours. Même pas une phrase entière, un sujet, un verbe, un complément… (Continue) »

Milo se mit la tête sous l'oreiller. Camus n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis leur départ du palais. Même quand le scorpion lui mettait le jet d'eau de la douche sur le visage pour le faire un peu taire, il parlait mais on ne distinguait plus que des glouglous. Et là, maintenant, Milo essayait de dormir mais il n'y arrivait pas avec le verseau à coté de lui.

Il sourit, Camus avait raison, c'est fatiguant d'entendre quelqu'un parler sans arrêt. Quand ils ne sont pas alccolisés, les rôles sont inversés, Milo parle et Camus le supplie de se taire. A l'avenir, il se promit de faire un effort. Il fut quand même content  car il venait d'en apprendre plus sur le verseau en quelques heures qu'en plusieurs années. Sûr que Camus ne lui aurait jamais raconté tout ça en temps normal. Finalement, la cuite avait du bon.

Milo se redressa et embrassa Camus passionnément. ENFIN le verseau se taisait, il venait de trouver le bâillon idéal. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux amants aient les paupières lourdes et s'endorment.

Au temple de la Vierge

Shaka et Mü se jetèrent sur le lit dans la chambre ornée de statuettes de Bouddha du temple de la vierge. Après une étreinte dans les escaliers, dans le couloir et la jacuzzi, le couple était épuisé. Cependant, Mü  ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, il avait promis de prendre des initiatives. Il se jeta sur le bel hindou et commença à lui embrasser le torse. Shaka eut une idée soudaine, il prit le drap de son lit et attacha Mü. Leur corps s'enflammèrent comme jamais auparavant. Shaka, toujours dans son comportement violent y allait avec une force, brutalité et donnait à Mü des surnoms du genre : ma catin, petit &#. Tellement différents des étreintes douces, romantique et des surnoms comme mon amour, mon cœur… Si on ne les voyait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de Angelo et Aphro. Comme quoi tout arrive.

Mü appréciait. En réalité, il avait depuis longtemps rêvé de ça mais il n'avait jamais osé le demander à Shaka. Par timidité sans doute et aussi parce que c'était contraire à l'hindou. En temps normal, Shaka était des plus doux et des plus tendre avec le bel atlante. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de la brutaliser et même de prendre des tendances sado-masochisme comme ce soir. Alors il s'en passait mais cette nuit, son fantasme se réalisait et il profitait pleinement de l'instant présent. Finalement, la cuite avait du bon.

Une fois que ce fut fini, cette fois-ci, vraiment épuisé, Shaka s'effondra sur Mü et s'endormit presque instantanément, laissant le bélier attaché. Ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, il s'endormit rapidement aussi, bercé par la respiration encore saccadée de la vierge.

Au temple des Gémeaux

Après avoir dégusté en bavant le spectacle de Saga et Kanon prenant leur douche, Aiolos se lava aussi, le temps que les jumeaux se sèchent et démêlent leurs longs cheveux (y a du boulot !). Ces derniers étaient tellement concentrés sur leur défi qu'ils ne firent pas vraiment attention au sagittaire, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier passa les bras autour du cou de Saga, déjà lavé et peigné :

« Aiolos : Mon chéri, allons nous coucher maintenant, rien que toi et m…

Kanon : Dégage le centaure, ce soir Saga il dort avec moi.

Aiolos : QUOI ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Kanon : Du tout, n'oublie pas que nous sommes frères et nous avons souvent dormi ensemble. Et ce soir, je suis tout seul, Sorrente n'est pas là et ça fait un moment que j'ai pas dormi avec lui.

Saga : Euh…

Aiolos : Sans rire, est-ce que je dors avec Aiolia moi?

Kanon : Personne ne t'en empêche. Va le retrouver ton matou de frère.

Aiolos : C'est lui qui veut pas.

Kanon : Ca c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

Saga : Dites…

Kanon : Je l'ai connu bien avant toi, je te signale. J'étais là avant. Je le touchais déjà alors qu'on était même pas né.

Aiolos : Oui mais mes relations avec lui vont bien plus haut que des étreintes fraternelles.

Saga : Et si…

Aiolos : T'as passé l'âge de dormir avec ton frère, on fait plus ça à vingt-neuf ans

Kanon : Saga et moi sommes jumeaux. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Nous ne sommes pas que des frères, nous sommes des jumeaux.

Aiolos : Des jumeaux c'est des frères gros bêta.

Saga : STOOOOOOP.

Kanon (coi) : …

Aiolos (coi) : …

Saga : Bien, reprenons les choses calmement. Aiolos, je te dis franchement qu'il m'arrive de dormir avec mon frère. Nous sommes très proche et ça ne me dérange pas. Mais toi, je t'aime. Alors comme je ne sais pas qui choisir. »

Saga prit la main des deux excités qui se jetaient des éclairs et les trois chevaliers s'allongèrent ensemble dans le lit de Saga, ce dernier au milieu :

« Saga : Et maintenant dodo.

Kanon : dégage ta main de là, stupide centaure.

Aiolos : C'est mon homme, je le touche où je veux, quand je veux. »

Saga se leva, sortit de la chambre et revint une minute après avec une ligne marquée sur son le long de son pyjama au marqueur indélébile :

« Saga : Voilà, chacun son coté et maintenant chut.

Aiolos : Chéri, il aura pas besoin de ça (touche le sexe de Saga qui frémit à ce contact), je peux le garder pour moi.

Kanon : Ote tes sales sabots de mon frère.

Saga : Pas ce soir Aiolos.

Aiolos (yeux du chien battu) : Mais pourquoi ?

Saga : Ce soir, c'est propriété interdite. Et ces yeux ne marcheront pas ce soir (éteint le chevet). Bonne nuit.

Kanon : Pousse toi, c'est mon coté.

Aiolos : Et toi, ton pied gauche a franchi la frontière.

Saga : Pfffff… »

Le gémeau n'est pas prêt de dormir. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher seul et peinard. Il était vraiment trop bon.

Au temple du Taureau

Aiolia et Shura avit ramené Aldébaran encore tout confus. Il se laissait guider, ne disant mot, les yeux dans le vague. La demeure était propre et sentait bon. Aldé ne réagissait toujours pas. Ne voulant pas réveiller Scylia, les deux chevaliers entreprirent de déshabiller leur collègue et de la mettre au lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de douche puisque le tsunami venait de lui. Au moment où ils commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise du taureau, Scylia apparut souriante et en robe de chambre devant eux. Elle remercia les deux chevaliers, leur proposa à vboire qu'il refusèrent poliment avant de s'éclipser.

Scylia se chargea de déshabiller le taureau et de la coucher, ne tenant pas compte de son état. Toujours souriante, elle se glissa en nuisette à ses côtés et se blottit contre non sans avoir posé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Aldé passa instinctivement son bras autour de sa taille et s'endormit paisiblement. Scylia était toujours adorable, quelque soit les circonstances. Quel veinard ce taureau !

Au temple du Capricorne

Shura rentra chez lui fatigué par la cuite qu'il venait de prendre et dont il sentait encore les effets, par le fait qu'il soit tard et aussi parce qu'il venait de se taper presque tous les escaliers du sanctuaire après avoir eu la bonté de ramener Aldé. Il prit une douche rapide et se hâta d'aller se coucher. Il était heureux de retrouver enfin ses draps et sa femme… Mais quelque chose clochait. Là, dans son lit, une personne, aux cheveux court :

« Shura : UN HOMME. »

Shina se réveilla au cri et regarda ébahit son amant qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Pas contente du tout d'être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par un ivre, elle s'écria :

« Shina : Shura, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres. Tu pus l'alcool et tu gueules comme un putois.

Shura : Où est ma femme, sale type.

Shina : Que ??

Shura : J'ai confiance en Shina, je sais qu'elle ne me trompera pas. Tu as du la droguer, un truc comme ça. Où est-elle ? Parle ou je vais te faire subir la colère du Saint du Capricorne avec mon Excalibur.

Shina : SHURA. T'es barjot. C'est moi Shina. T'es tellement bourré que tu ne reconnais pas ta femme ?

Shura : Pas possible, t'as les cheveux court, t'es forcément un mec.

Shina : On ne désigne pas le sexe d'une personne avec la longueur de ses cheveux. J'ai toujours eu les cheveux courts. Triple andouille.

Shura (commençant à réaliser) : Gné…

Shina : T'es pas responsable chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Soul au point de plus reconnaître sa femme et de confondre les sexes.

Shura : Shina… Ma chérie…

Shina : Pas de ma chérie. Mon petit gars, tu vas finir ta nuit sur le canapé et tu reviendras me voir et t'excuser quand tu auras décuvé. Ouste. »

Le Capricorne s'inclina et quitta la chambre, honteux de son comportement. Il ne fallait surtout pas parlementer quand Shina prenait ce ton. C'est pourquoi il s'allongea à regret sur le canapé mais convaincu qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il ne manquerait pas de s'excuser demain de faire tout pour se faire pardonner. C'est qu'il y tenait, à son terrible cobra.

Une fois endormit, Shina alla le voir. Elle adorait voir l'espagnol dormir. Elle sourit, le couvrit avec une couverture et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle se recoucha et réfléchit un instant à comment le faire se pardonner de cet affront. Le Capricorne était si bon avec elle, si bien qu'elle n'osait rien lui demander. Elle allait pouvoir remédier à ça au moins pour une fois. Finalement, la cuite avait du bon.

Au temple du Lion

Aiolia rentra chez lui avec dans pour promesse de se venger d'Aldé qui lui avait fait parcourir une bonne partie des escaliers du sanctuaire en pleine nuit alors qu'il était crevé et i n'a même pas daigné dire merci. Il se doucha et se prépara à rejoindre Marine endormit. Devant le lit, il ne put se retenir et poussa un rot du tonnerre qui réveilla l'aigle paisiblement endormit :

« Marine : Aiolia, c'est quoi ces manière ?

Aiolia (se sentant pas bien) : Marine, Je… (vomit au pied du lit)

Marine : Mais tu as bu, tu es ivre. Espèce de… Tu m'avais promit.

Aiolia : Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Aiolos qui…

Marine : Cherche pas des excuses, tu es un adultes donc tu te devais de résister à quelconque pression. Tu me déçois, chevalier d'or du Lion.

Aiolia : Laisse moi t'expli…

Marine : Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je ne veux pas entendre la plaidoirie d'un homme ivre. Nettoie le sol et vient te coucher, on en reparlera demain. »

Et sur ce, Marine rabattit les draps sur elle et tourna le dos au Lion. Aiolia se jura de se venger de son frère de la honte qu'il venait de subir face à la femme qu'il aime. Il nettoya le sol comme il put, passa une bombe désodorisante dans la chambre et se coucha à coté de sa bien-aimée qui lui tournait le dos. Croyant qu'elle dormait et ne voulant pas réveiller, il s'installa discrètement et s'endormit.

Marine se retourna et embrassa Aiolia sur le front. Elle aimait quand son puissant lion devenait un chaton inoffensif. Elle voyait là aussi l'opportunité de pouvoir se venger d'Aiolos qu'elle trouvait collant avec Aiolia. D'accord, c'était son petit frère adoré qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas vu grandir. Mais quand même, Aiolia n'est plus ce gamin de 7 ans et ce dernier aspirait à plus de moment intime avec elle. Mais Aiolos ne le comprenait pas et continuait à envahir leur espace perso. Elle avait enfin trouvé une barrière au comportement trop mère-poule d'Aiolos et allait pouvoir l'éloigner un peu de sa vie de couple. Finalement, cette cuite avait du bon.

Voilà, je voulais faire le réveil dans la foulée mais ça faisait trop long. Donc un troisième et même quatrième chapitre à venir. Quand je pense que je voulais à la base faire un one short. Laissez plein plein de coms please.


	3. Dur dur le réveil

Au treizième temple

Il faisait jour et le chevalier de la balance ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il avait un mal de tête affreux. Que s'était-il passé ? Il essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. La soirée, Shion dans sa magnifique tunique Tibétaine qu'il adorait tant, l'alcool… puis un grand trou noir. Amnésie post-cuite. Mince alors, il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de cette pétillante soirée et ce mal de tête…

« Dohko (les mains entre la tête) : Bon sang…

Shion : Alors, enfin réveillé ? Il est plus de midi je te signale.

Dohko : Shion, par pitié, pas de morale. T'es déjà debout toi ? »

Le grand Pope était déjà effectivement dans sa tenue officielle, bien réveillé et en forme, ce qui interloqué la balance mais qui ne réfléchit pas longtemps, son mal de tête le reprenant. Shion s'approcha de lui avec un verre à la main :

« Shion : Pour ton info, oui, je suis debout et en forme car moi, je n'ai pas bu. Et être Grand Pope, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Dohko : A t'entendre, t'es la seul à bosser ici.

Shion : Ah oui, et dis moi ce que vous faites vous les golds depuis la fin des guerres ?

Dohko : Pour les autres je sais pas mais moi, je me dois de supporter le grand Pope du sanctuaire. C'est bien assez crevant.

Shion (vexé) : Je ne te permet pas.

Dohko : Roooh, ça va. T'as quand même un sale caractère, t'es pas un bélier pour rien. »

Shion ne fit pas attention à la dernière remarque et s'approcha de son amant et lui tendit le verre rempli d'un liquide avec un étrange couleur :

« Dohko : C'est quoi ça ?

Shion : Un vieux remède atlante et c'est très efficace contre la gueule de bois.

Dohko (pas convaincu) : Et y a quoi dedans ?

Shion : il vaut mieux pas que tu saches. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de te boucher le nez en buvant. »

Dohko but le liquide à contrecœur et faillit vomir puis s'étouffer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore plus mal qu'avant. Shion sourit en voyant sa réaction et en s'asseyant au bout du lit :

« Dohko : Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Shion : Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'a trop bu.

Dohko : Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller comme ça.

Shion : On peut être intelligent toute sa vie et stupide un instant.

Dohko : Heeey ! D'habitude c'est moi qui les sors les proverbes chinois… Ouille.

Shion : Ca va ?

Dohko : Pfff, me souviens de rien. Y s'est passé quoi ?

Shion : Dans ton intérêt, vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

Dohko : Comment ça, j'ai fait quoi ?

Shion : la même chose que la dernière fois.

Dohko : C'est-à-dire ?

Shion : Dohko, je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas te briser dans ton honneur de chevalier. Alors je préfère ne rien dévoiler.

Dohko : Cachotier, à t'entendre on dirait que c'est le truc très honteux et très contraire à moi.

Shion : Je ne dirai rien.

Dohko : Et les autres ?

Shion : Par respect pour eux je dirai rien. »

Dohko sembla bouder puis mit rapidement une main sur sa tête pas encore guérie quoique mieux. Le remède de Shion semblait efficace. Ce dernier sourit de voir son homme avec cette mine déconfite et son air allure boudeuse du moment. Il ne put résister à lui caresser ses pieds découverts, pieds qui reculèrent brusquement et qui s'accompagnèrent d'un petit rire de la part de leur propriétaire. Shion regarda malicieusement la Balance, content de sa découverte. Ce dernier, pas rassuré, s'empressant de protéger ses pieds et s'asseyant en tailleur. Shion ne fit rien, il enregistra l'information puis se leva et embrassa Dohko avant de laisser ce dernier se remettre de cette foudroyante cuite :

« Dohko (perplexe) : Quand même, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il ne veuille rein me dire ? »

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps tellement il avait mal. Il se coucha, regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 12h35. Soudain il entendit deux cris provenant du temple en dessous.

Dans le temple des Poissons

Angelo se réveilla et exprima de façon très harmonieuse son ressenti actuel :

« Angelo : #£ de £ , je t'ai un de ces £&# de mal de crâne. Aphro, aspirine et que ça saute.

Aphro : Bonjour à toi aussi mon bel ange.

Angelo : &£µ§ Aphro, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça.

Aphro : Hier tu me disais rien.

Angelo : Hier ? Qu'est-ce tu me parles d'hier toi ?

Aphro : Tu ne te souviens pas ? La soirée ?

Angelo : La soirée ? Ah oui, ma génialissime idée. Ouais et alors ?

Aphro : … Rien.

Angelo : Quoi rien ? Toi tu me caches quelque chose.

Aphro : Tu ne te souviens pas de cette soirée ?

Angelo : Attend, la bouffe, le vieux et les coincés qui veulent pas boire. Que des lopettes. Et ensuite… Pff j'ai mal, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

Aphro : C'est mieux ainsi.

Angelo : Mais quoi  &#+ ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Aphro : Oh rien d'intéressant. Occupe toi pour le moment de ta gueule de bois. Tien bois ça (lui tend un verre d'aspirine), moi je vais voir mes chéris.

Angelo : Pfff, toi et tes roses, pitoyable. »

Aphro ne releva pas, habitué à la façon de s'exprimer du cancer et de son humeur si morose le matin au réveil, encore plus les matins de gueule de bois. Il sortit donc dans son immense jardin. Angelo regarda l'heure : 12h34. Il se leva après avoir pris son cachet, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas eu son baiser du matin. Il arriva en titubant au jardin, derrière Aphro, quand soudain… 12h35 :

« Aphro : MES ROSES.

Angelo : MA TETE. »

Au temple du Verseau

Milo sortit de brumes du sommeil et chercha son amant à tâtons. Personne, rien d'étonnant. Camus avait toujours été un matinal. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il se décida à aller le rejoindre sous la douche pour un petit câlin matinal mais il se rendit vite compte que ses capacités physiques étaient diminuées et qu'un marteau semblait taper sur son crâne. Il puisa au plus profond de lui pour rejoindre son amant, se promettant comme après chaque cuite de ne plus jamais boire. A la porte de la salle de bain, il entendit comme un corps tomber à terre :

« Milo (paniqué) : CAMUS. »

Milo entra comme un barjot dans la salle de bain mais il ne se souvenait plus qu'il était en pleine crise de migraine post-cuite. Aussi cet effort lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il trébucha sur Camus qui avait glissé en sortant de la baignoire et entra la tête la première dans le bain d'où venir de sortir Camus :

« Milo : C'EST FROID.

Camus : MILO, LA FERME J'AI MAL AU CRANE.

Milo : bobo… froid.

Camus : La ferme.

Milo : … Glaglagla ;

Camus : LA FERME.

Milo : Hier tu parlais plus. Maintenant on dirait que t'es  redevenue comme avant, le mal de crâne et la mauvaise humeur en plus.

Camus : Je parlais plus ? De quoi tu parles ? La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est toi qui… »

Camus s'arrêta net de parler. Il se souvenait de Milo qui lui donne un verre, qui insiste, qui le menace… Oui, il l'avait menacé de révéler son secret et Camus avait cédé. Et ensuite, qu'avait-il dit, fait ?

« Camus : MILO. »

Ce cri augmenta encore plus le mal de tête du scorpion mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il tremblait de peur devant un Camus affichant une rage incroyable, jamais vu chez lui. Le verseau avait des flammes dans les yeux. Un chevalier des glaces avec des flammes dans les yeux, étrange pensa Milo.

Il voulut sortir du bain glacé (car Camus prenait des bains froids) mais il constata qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'eau s'était transformé en glace et coinçait Milo dedans. Il grelotta et regarda Camus toujours en fureur :

« Camus : Milo, tu vas illico me raconter les détails de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire hier soir et n'essaie pas de me mentir, je m'en apercevrai.

Milo : Euh… Là maintenant ?

Camus : Allez raconte. TOUT.

Milo : Mais… Ca risque d'être un peu long. Tu veux pas me libérer qu'on puisse bien s'installer après avoir pris de l'aspirine. »

Camus le regarda d'un mauvais œil mais accepta. Et après un réchauffage, une aspirine et un bisou que le Verseau refusa net, les deux amants s'installèrent sur le canapé. Camus gardait son regard froid et sévère braqué sur Milo pas encore trop remis de sa gueule de bois. Ce dernier savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure après qu'il aurait tout raconté. Et ce n'était pas la peine de faire des impasses, Camus s'en apercevrait. C'était fini les bons moments de la veille.

Shura du Capricorne fut réveillé par un tas de vêtement jeté sur lui. Il se releva en sursaut mais se recoucha aussitôt, assailli par un affreux mal de crâne :

« Shina : Debout paresseux, il est midi. Tu vas pas dormir toute la journée. Lève-toi, habille-toi, tu as du pain sur la planche. »

Shura mit quelques minutes à tout enregistrer et à analyser la situation. Il se trouvait dans son salon, allongé sur le canapé et sa femme devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et l'air pas commode. Il pensa un instant qu'elle s'était levée encore une fois du mauvais pied. Pourquoi tant de colère dans ce regard ? Et pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit. Son cerveau rembobina lentement la bande et il voyait… Oui, il voyait la fiesta, la cuite, le mal d'Aldé et lui… Lui qui avait cru que Shina était un homme et cette dernière l'avait chassé du lit pour la nuit.

Se rendant compte de tout ça, Shura se laissa tomber du canapé et s'agenouilla devant la belle italienne :

« Shura : Shina… Pardon.

Shina : C'est facile de dire pardon. Tu vas faire une soirée entre pote et tu me laisse seule, tu bois comme une éponge, tu rentres ivre à pas d'heure, tu gueule comme un putois, me réveille au milieu de la nuit et tu me prend pour un mec. Tu crois qu'un simple pardon peut excuser tout ça.

Shura (honteux) : Tu as raison, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Shina, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi et ne me quitte pas.

Shina (plus calme) : J'y ai déjà réfléchi figure-toi. Je te pardonnerai et oublierai tout si tu exauces un de mes souhaits.

Shura : Tout ce que tu veux.

Shina : Alors je veux que dès maintenant et jusqu'à demain matin, tu sois mon esclave.

Shura : Quoi ?

Shina : C'est un de mes fantasmes, je veux que tu m'appelles maîtresse, sauf devant les autres, et que tu obéisses au moindre de mes ordres.

Shura : C'est tout ?

Shina : Ne crois pas que ce soit si simple. Alors tu acceptes ?

Shura : Oui maîtresse, ma vie vous appartient.

Shina(contente) : Parfait, si tu travailles bien jusqu'à demain, je ne tiendrai plus jamais rigueur de ce que tu as fait hier soir.

Shura : Merci maîtresse, vous êtes trop bonne. »

Shina sourit, Shura était capable de ça. Elle avait trouvé là la bonne occasion de réaliser son fantasme inavoué :

« Shina (ton ferme) : Bien, alors lève-toi, habille-toi et soigne-toi cette gueule de bois. Ensuite met ce tablier qui est sur la chaise et prépare-moi des spaghettis à la bolognaise pour midi. Met la table et décore là comme bon te semble. Et fait le lit aussi. Moi je vais voir mon amis Marine. Que tout soit prêt dans une heure quand je reviendrai.

Shura : Oui maîtresse. »

Et Shura s'exécuta. Après s'être habillé. Il se fit fondre un cachet d'aspirine et attendit, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. La tête entre les mains, il tenta de rembobiner encore la bande : Avant le mal d'Aldé, Saga qui fait un streap-tease, le tango avec Aphro, les roses… Les roses, il en avait offert aux huit chevaliers aux longs cheveux… Mais d'où venait-elle ? Il regarda l'heure : 12h36, il entendit au loin :

« Aphro : MES ROSES.

Angelo : MA TETE. »

Shura pâlit, les roses venaient bien sûr du jardin du poisson. Son si précieux jardin et il venait de s'apercevoir que huit avait été coupées. Il reconnaîtrait sans doute la coupure de l'excalibur. Shura était fichu, il allait passer à coup un sale quart d'heure avec le poisson en furie. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre ça sur le compte de Shiryu qui était eau Japon. De toute façon, il n'était pas malhonnête comme ça notre Capricorne.

Il se demanda cependant où étaient passé les huit roses.

Au temple de la Vierge

Mü se réveilla et grimaça. Il était assailli par un horrible mal de tête et tout le reste de son corps était engourdi et courbaturé. C'est comme s'il s'était battu toute la nuit. Ses mouvements étaient limités et quelque chose pesait sur son corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que son bel amour Shaka était allongé sur lui complètement nu et que ses bras étaient attachés au montant du lit avec un drap. Mü était perplexe mais se souvint soudain des multiples ébats de la veille et de la violence inhabituelle de la vierge. Ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pur le frapper mais sans grande méchanceté. Mais quand même, Shaka était un chevalier d'or et sa force avait laissé plusieurs marques sur la peau du bélier.

Le bélier sourit à ces souvenirs, car même s'il avait bu, il était tout à fait conscient de la situation. S'il aurait voulu, il aurait arrêté l'hindou. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il avait apprécié ces étreintes brutales. Il n'avait jamais osé le dire mais c'était un de ses fantasmes. L'alcool avait inhibé sa timidité habituelle et il avait poussé Shaka à continuer. Ce dernier était normalement si doux, qu'aurai-il pensé de lui s'il lui avait avoué ça ? Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la tendresse, loin de là.

L'atlante tenta de se dégager mais il n'y arriva pas, trop migraineux et trop engourdi. Shaka choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Il releva sa tête lourde et douloureuse et croisa le regard crispé de son amant :

« Shaka : Mü, ça va ?

Mü : Tu me fais mal. »

Shaka se relava et regarda choqué son amour attaché et couvert d'ecchymoses et de griffures. Il s'empressa de le détacher et d'aller à la salle de bain chercher de quoi le soigner. Il arriva au pied du lit et s'effondra, ces efforts soudain étant trop brutaux pour son corps pas vraiment en état, sa migraine le reprenant de plus belle :

« Mü : Shaka, doucement, tu n'es pas en état.

Shaka : Qui t'as fait ça ?

Mü : Hein ?

Shaka : Qui a bien pu te faire ça Mü?

Mü : Mais tu ne te souviens pas, c'est toi. »

Shaka ne bougea plus, il était abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à son mouton, il l'aimait trop. Comment ? Il ne comprenait pas et restait figé, ses beaux perdus dans le vide.

Mü lui prit la main et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé après lui avoir enfilé une robe de chambre. Il prépara lui aussi ce remède atlante qu'ils burent en faisant la grimace puis il se mit à raconter la soirée de la veille : le coup monté d'Aiolos, le comportement soudain violent de la vierge et leur multiples ébats. Shaka le regarda avec intensité, ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure du récit. Quand il eut terminé, Shaka éclata en sanglots en ne cessant de demander pardon. Mü était abasourdi de voir le fier et calme chevalier de la vierge agir de la sorte. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Le bélier prit son tendre amour dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. Mais rien ne calmait le bel hindou jusqu'à ce que l'atlante dise :

« Mü : J'ai aimé tout ça. »

Shaka cessa brusquement de pleurer et regarda Mü droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier décida de se jeter à l'eau :

« Mü : Mon amour, j'aurai pu t'en empêcher si je l'aurai voulu. Mais je t'assure que j'ai aimé et que je t'ai laissé faire.

Shaka : Tu as aimé ?

Mü : Shaka, tu es si doux avec moi, surtout quand nous faisons l'amour. Je ne savais pas comment te dire que ce que nous avons fait hier soir était un de mes fantasmes.

Shaka : Pourquoi ? Si je suis doux c'est parce que tu l'es dans la vie. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu aimais plus de fougue. Tu sais, je suis ouvert à toute proposition nous concernant.

Mü : Vraiment ?

Shaka (soudain taquin) : Tu en as d'autres des fantasmes ?

Mü (chuchote à l'oreille) : Pssssssss

Shaka : Tu veux jouer ? A quoi ?

Mü (chuchote à l'oreille) : Psssssss

Shaka (surpris) : Au petit chaperon rouge et au grand méchant loup !

Mü (chuchote à l'oreille) :Psssssss

Shaka (perplexe) : Au coquin infirmier et au séduisant médecin !!

Mü (chuchote à l'oreille) : Psssssss

Shaka (choqué) : A SAORI ET SEIYA

Mü : Euh… non, oublie la dernière. »

Le remède atlante semblait vraiment fonctionner car la migraine s'en alla bien vite. Le couple passa la journée lovés l'un contre l'autre à s'imaginer des scénarios pas possible et Shaka massa le corps endoloris de Mü de façon… sensuel… Une première pour lui.

Au temple du Lion

Aiolia se réveilla en sentant un linge humide sur son front douloureux et une main apaisante sur sa poitrine. Il attrapa cette main, une main fine, une main de femme, la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage rayonnant de Marine qui lui souriait et l'embrassait tendrement pour lui dire bonjour. Il voulut comme à son habitude la renverser sur le lit et prendre la position du maître mais cet horrible mal de tête… Maudit alcool et maudit Aiolos. Enfin, il n'avait plus cet esprit de vengeance comme la veille, il lui pardonnerait à son grand frère, il le savait déjà.

L'attitude de Marine le laissait quand même perplexe. Si douce après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit… Ca pas normal. Elle devait sans doute manigancer quelque chose car elle n'était pas du genre à oublier comme ça :

« Marine : Bonjour mon beau chevalier. Bien dormi ?

Aiolia : A tes cotés, toujours.

Marine : Tu m'en voies ravie. Je t'ai préparé de l'aspirine. Tu devrais te reposer le temps que je te prépare un bon repas anti-gueule de bois avec plein de bons légumes.

Aiolia : Merci ma belle. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

Marine : Par contre. Je voulais savoir. Hier soir j'étais fatiguée et je t'ai pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer. Tu me disais que c'était la faute à Aiolos si t'as trop bu ?

Aiolia : Oui, mon frère m'a torturé jusqu'à ce que je cède.

Marine : Il t'a torturé ? Et toi le vaillant chevalier tu as cédé ?

Aiolia : Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce que c'était. Je ne peux pas résister à ça.

Marine (intéressée) : Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Aiolia : Ah non sinon tu vas en profiter.

Marine : Tant pis. Bref ce n'était pas de ta faute mais celle d'Aiolos. Quand même celui-là, ne peut-il pas te laisser tranquille. Ok, c'est ton grand frère mais faut lui expliquer que t'es plus ce gamin de sept ans qu'il a laissé derrière lui mais bien un homme de vint et un ans.

Aiolia : On en a déjà parlé Marine. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, n'oublie qu'il a perdu treize ans de vie. Je ne me sens pas de lui dire de ne plus envahir notre vie.

Marine : Je ne te demande pas de ne plus le voir mais d'arrêter d'être mère-poule avec toi et de s'en faire pour rien. Il y a une limite à tout et je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de plus d'intimité.  Hier soir a été celle de trop. Sers toi de ça, dis-lui que je te fais la tête parce que t'es rentré soul.

Aiolia : Je ne peux pas…

Marine (ton dur) : Tu le feras sinon je vais vraiment te faire la tête et crois-moi que tu vas en baver.

Aiolia : Ma chérie…

Marine : Ne m'appelle plus comme ça tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Aiolia : Tu as raison, il faut que je le fasse sinon ce sera encore plus dur après. J'espérais qu'il se calmerait avec le temps, avec Saga dans sa vie mais non.

Marine : Bien. Tu iras plus tard, laissez vous quand même le temps de vous remettre et à toi de te préparer. Bon, je vais te le préparer ton repas. »

Marine s'en alla toute contente, laissant Aiolia encor plus mal qu'à son réveil. En plus de la migraine, une boule s'était formée au creux de son ventre. Il appréhendait depuis longtemps cette discussion. Son frère était si sensible, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Dans la cuisine, Marine fit un clin d'œil à Shina qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

Au temple des Gémeaux

Malgré son mal de tête probablement du à l'excès d'alcool, Aiolos ouvrit les yeux sur une vision de rêve : une longue chevelure bleue, deux yeux fermés… le chevalier des gémeaux était paisiblement endormi. Le sagittaire s'approcha, colla son nez à celui de Saga et au moment où ses lèvres allaient frôler celle de son amour, ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux verts et le regardait durement :

« Kanon : Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire stupide centaure ? »

Surpris, Aiolos se retira brusquement, perdit l'équilibre et sa tête heurta le sol dur en premier. Il hurla de douleur sous le choc et Kanon hurla de douleur sous le cri.

Saga, le vrai Saga, était en train de faire fondre un cachet d'aspirine quand il entendit les bruits en direction de la chambre. Il avait passé un horrible nuit mais il trouva la force de se précipiter, ayant peur pour les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. En voyant le spectacle, il ne sut vers qui aller en premier. Il opta pour Aiolos qui avait quand même fait une chute :

« Aiolos : Saga, il m'a fait tomber.

Kanon : Saga, il a voulu m'embrasser.

Aiolos : Saga, il m'a trompé en prenant ta place.

Kanon : Saga, il a crié si fort que mon crâne va exploser.

Aiolos : Saga…

Kanon : Saga…

Saga : SILENCE.

Aiolos (coi) : …

Kanon (coi) : …

Saga : Sérieux, j'ai affaire à des gosses ou des chevaliers ? Reprenons les choses calmement. Kanon, tu as tellement bougé cette nuit que tu as fini par prendre ma place. Et n'oublie pas que tu es mon jumeau donc ma copie conforme, cela veut dire qu'Aiolos n'a pas voulu t'embrasser mais qu'il t'a confondu avec moi. Il est tombé, il aurait pu se faire très mal, c'est normal qu'il ait crié.

Aiolos (tout content) : HAHA. C'est toi qui a tous les tords.

Kanon (pleure) : Pardon Saga…

Saga : Et toi Aiolos, même si tu ne te sens pas bien, je suis franchement déçu que tu nous ai confondu. C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi, au point de ne plus me reconnaître.

Aiolos (pleure) : Pardon Saga… »

Saga soupira, au lieu de deux adolescents en dispute, il recueillait sur chaque épaule deux gosses qui pleuraient. Il n'avait pas toujours été bon mais il pensait s'être assez repenti pour ne pas avoir à subir ça. Que les Dieux sont cruels ! En plus les pleurs ne faisaient qu'accroître son mal de tête. Il consola ces deux êtres si chers à son cœur et les embrassa sur la tête avant de leur préparer de l'aspirine à eux aussi :

« Saga : Je vous propose de passer une journée peinarde. Je me sens pas de m'entraîner aujourd'hui et je pense que c'est pareil ailleurs.

Kanon : C'est clair. Moi je bouge pas. Je téléphonerai à Sorrente tout à l'heure.

Aiolos : Et moi, j'irai voir Aiolia, pour voir s'il a bien dormi et s 'il ne m'en veut pas de lui avoir forcé la main hier soir.

Kanon : Va-y maintenant le voir ton matou de frangin, et laisse moi avec Saga.

Aiolos : Que dalle, je te laisserai jamais seul avec MON chéri.

Kanon : je te rappelle que c'est MON frère. »

Enième soupir, ces deux-là n'étaient pas les meilleurs beaux-frères du monde. Saga aspirait à un peu de tranquillité mais comment avec ces deux pseudo boulets dans les jambes et qui ne lui laissaient pas une minute de répit.

Au temple du Taureau

Aldébaran fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de café. Il se releva et alla dans la cuisine. Il avait un peu mal à la tête mais c'était supportable. Son immense foie avait sans doute déjà fait la plupart du boulot.

Dans la cuisine, Scylia préparait un bon café brésilien comme Aldé les aime. En le voyant, elle sourit, l'embrassa en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et lui tendit un verre où avait fondu deux cachets d'aspirine (un seul c'est dose pédiatrique pour notre taureau). Ce dernier la remercia et s'installa devant son délicieux café. Scylia était douée en tout, même au lit, surtout au lit. Aldé en avait même été perplexe, elle si petite, si douce, semblant si fragile devenait une vraie tigresse une fois la porte de la chambre fermée.

Scylia parlait peu mais son regard en disait beaucoup. Aldé était simplement heureux avec elle à ses cotés. Avec elle il oubliait tout, même son mal de tête actuelle. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir emmenée hier… Hier !! Aldé ne se souvenait pas être rentré chez lui. Le plus loin qu'il se souvienne c'est lui qui faisait la java avec Dohko, puis le streap de Saga, une petite douleur à l'estomac… Et ensuite… Plus rien, le trou noir. Il faudrait qu'il demande à ses collègues.

Scylia n'était au courant de rien mais avait compris en voyant la tête des deux collègues de son amour (Shura et Aiolia) que son taureau avait dépassé la limite niveau alcool que son corps puisse supporter. Une limite bien précise qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais elle n'était pas là pour l'arrêter… Tant pis, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache les conséquences que peuvent avoir cet excès.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A prévoir encore deux chapitres je pense. J'espère ne pas vous souler avec cette histoire. N'oubliez pas les coms.


End file.
